


Comforting Touch

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brief Miles Morales Mention, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sleepiness, and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Sleep and Spider-Man don't always mix, so Harley takes the reins.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Comforting Touch

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a prompt: playing with their hair

Getting Peter to sit down was a feat in itself. Senior year was laying the work on thick, and with Spider-Man, he was surprised he hadn’t just collapsed under all the stress.

Thank God Miles had made considerable progress in his training, which allowed Peter to take a day off.

Harley guided his boyfriend to the couch. Hed wanted to have a horror movie marathon for weeks, but he decided on the more childlike Halloween movies instead. _A Nightmare before Christmas_ was queued up and ready to go.

It would have been funny had Harley not known the reason. Peter’s eyes started to close before he even made it to the couch. Harley was perfectly content to become his pillow.

Sure enough, Peter made himself right at home, placing his head on Harley’s lap and swinging his feet over the arm rest. He practically purred when Harley dragged his hand through his hair.

“Yeah baby, that’s it. Don’t be afraid to tug a little,” he murmured.

Harley chuckled softly. “Sleep, Bugaboo. Let your body rest.”

He felt Peter push into his touch before finally nodding off. “Love you,” he whispered before he let sleep take him.

“Love you too, Bug. Life will never take you from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
